Chivalrous Delinquent
by Sexy Rainbow
Summary: Amu is the cool and spicy girl in school, Miss popularity. Everyone loves her. But is that the real her? What about the delinquent Ikuto? He's a total jerk right? Things aren't always as they seem are they? Can a delinquent be chivalrous? Can a popular girl be lonely?
1. Chapter 1

Chivalrous Delinquent

Chapter 1: Delinquent?

Tadase followed Amu down the hall. He had been following her for the past 10 minutes. Amu had noticed immediately and now it made her uncomfortable.  
Amu turned around with a very irritated expression and said "What do you want creep? Seriously following me around the halls, are you some kind of stalker?"  
Tadase stammered " uh Uh NO Hinamori-san"

"Then what do you want?" she asked.

Tadase opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again.

"Spit it out already, I don't have all day" Amu practically yelled, she was genuinely irritated by now.

"WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" Tadase yelled.

She was happy. On the inside this really flattered her, but she was in public. Her cool and spicy outer character took over.  
By now a huge crowd had gathered to watch all the commotion. All eyes were on Amu. Oh the suspense! What would their beloved Amu say now?  
"I don't date stalkers, especially not girly brats like you" She spat.  
Tadase froze in shock. He was very hurt by this. How? How could she reject _him_? The prince of Seiyo High school. Amu rolled her eyes and strutted away.

As soon as she turned the corner she sighed and stared at the ground. Mentally slapping herself over and over.  
Ikuto passed by Amu, she really looked upset. He just kept walking and judging by the crowd around Tadase she had just made a big scene again. Ikuto had been watching her for a while. She seemed so independent to everyone else but he had a feeling she was lonelier then she let on. But he had his own issues to worry about. As he continued to walk toward the crowd everyone rushed out of the way. Afraid of Ikuto the delinquent.

Tadase looked up at Ikuto and yelled "TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!".

Boy did that get old fast. It was fun to mess with Tadase at first but now it was a little annoying so Ikuto just kept crowd began to mumble and whisper amongst themselves. _Gossip, school is a lot of gossip and a little learning _he thought to himself.

As he continued his walk down the hall, he heard whisper after whisper as new rumors surfaced.

* * *

Amu got home, said hello to her parents, and went upstairs. She flopped down onto her bed and sighed.

_How did things end up this way?_ All she ever wanted was to be girly and have real friends. Amu had a lot of "friends" but they were only close to her because of her popularity, they were all backstabbers and never lasted long. She had fans too, but fans are much different then friends. She tried to be friends with them but they would make her uncomfortable and it never worked out. She only had one real friend but they went to different high schools so they don't talk as much.

Amu snapped out of her thoughts. She needed to get her mind off things. She walked to her front door.

"I'm going for a walk." She told her parents.

"Okay, be back soon" her mom said.

"Stay away from boys!" Her dad said.

Amu rolled her eyes at her Father's response and walked outside.

She walked to a street she had never been to before. She got lost in her thoughts she kept walking farther and farther from her house. By the time she actually payed attention to were she was going she was at a park. She looked around and saw stairs, curiosity got the best of her so she walked up the stairs only to see a fight?

Amu P.O.V

It was a fight between some red haired guy and... Ikuto? They just kept hitting each other over and over.

This wasn't a fight like in the movies, this was a real fight. An unfair fight, anything goes, the orange haired guy was losing, until he pulled out a knife. Ikuto dodged his swings, I gasped. I guess Ikuto heard that because, he looked right at me and smirked. With one final blow he knocked the redhead out like he could have ended it way earlier. Then he just left as if nothing had happened. _Show off _

That was the most Insane, unrealistic thing I had ever seen. Who would have thought people actually fought like that.

I decided it was time for me to leave so I started walking and then I realized...

_SHIT! I'm lost. What do I do! WHAT DO I DO! Okay Amu don't panic don't pan-_

"You lost?"I looked over to see a smirking Ikuto.

"No" I said

"Are you sure?" Ikuto asked, he was still smirking.

"Yes I'm sure, why else would I say no" I said. "Why do you think I'm lost anyway?"

"Well princess you're not exactly in the suburbs right now" Ikuto said getting closer

"You should be careful, there could be perverts around" he whispered in my ear.

I blushed.. Wait blushed?

"The only pervert here is you" I said, quickly pushing him away. He laughed.

I regained my composure and started walking away.

"Wait" Ikuto said.

"Stop following me, creep" I said.

"You know you don't have to use that 'cool' act around me" He said.

I stopped. That comment threw me off a little.

"So seriously, are you lost?" He asked.

"... a little" I admit.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"So I can walk you home" He said as he started walking in front of me, he had blank expression.

"I don't need your help!" I said in my cool and spicy tone.

"That again?" Ikuto said "yes you do. Now come on" he looked back at me.

"Fine" I said looking away, a slight blush appearing on my cheeks.

I told him my address and he told me to follow him. It was silent for a while. I didn't realize how far I had walked, earlier.

"So are you some kind of human GPS?" I asked.

He chuckled, "No, I just know my way around."

"How did you know I was lost?" I asked.

"Just did" He answered.

"How did you know about my outer character?" I asked.

"Just did" He replied.

"That's not a real answer" I whined.

"It's not that hard to figure out" He said "it wasn't for me anyway"

"So... why are you helping me?" I asked. _Isn't he supposed to be a delinquent or something?_

He thought about it for a while. "I don't know" he replied.

"Do you always give such detailed answers?" I asked sarcastically.

"Do you always ask this many questions?" He asked smirking.

"Just one more question?" I said, asking for permission.

He laughed and said "Go for it"

"What was that fight about?" I asked, curiosity got to me once again.

Ikuto smirked "Worried about me?"

"As if!" I said blushing again. _WHY DO I KEEP BLUSHING?_ "But seriously why? It looked so crazy. I thought for sure you would get hurt. I got a little worried..." I thought out loud.

_CRAP why did I say that! _

Ikuto gave me with a surprised look. Then he smiled and said "Just taking care of some business, nothing to worry about." He said.

I stayed quiet, I was still embarrassed.

He looked at me and said "Thank you for worrying".

Before I could say anything he said "This is it, right?" I looked in the direction he pointed and saw my street.

"Thanks" I said

"Anytime" He said as he walked off.

It had already gotten dark. He walked me such a far distance. Knowing he would have to walk back in the dark. This was the guy everyone was afraid of? The crazy delinquent?

I walked up stairs and sat on my bed. _ Ikuto... he's not such a bad guy._

* * *

**So this is my first non lemon story! XD Yay! Well I hope I did an okay job. I may have made some mistakes and if you see any please let me know! I know this story is super cliché and there is like a million stories like this but I tried my hardest to make it a little less cliché. Besides I actually love cliché stories, so I'm happy with this story I'm sorry if you don't like it so far. . Well this is my version of this cliché And yeah. Thank you so much for reading! This chapter is so long,or it feels like it's long to me but anyway Thanks again!**

**Love, Natalie**


	2. Chapter 2

Chivalrous Delinquent

Chapter 2: I'm accept

Amu walked into class half asleep. She hardly got any sleep last night, she just couldn't stop thinking. She had taken that walk to help her get her mind off of things. But that plan backfired because, she kept thinking about Ikuto all night .

**Amu P.O.V**

_So tired.. I tried to sleep but I just kept dreaming about him. Why? I don't even know this guy. Ikuto..._

_And WHY did I tell him I was worried? I'M SO STUPID! _

When class started, I tried to stay awake. My eyes betrayed me and began close. Sleep started to take me away.

_Maybe just a few minutes wouldn't hurt..._

_NO! Focus Amu,. Stay awake, stay awake._

I tried to focus on the lesson but, that didn't help. Damn it! Why did school have to be so boring. I tired to distract myself from sleep by looking out the window.

_Does anyone ever clean this window, it's filthy. Cleaning sounds like Sleeping. What no it doesn't. What am I thinking. Thinking of sleep. Sleep sounds nice. _

I couldn't stay awake any longer. My body wouldn't allow it. So try as I might to stay up, my eyes kept closing on their own. Eventually,I fell Asleep.

_**Why am I at the park? I started walking through the park.**_

_**I heard his voice. "You know you don't have to use that 'cool' act around me."Ikuto? I followed the voice and suddenly he was right in front of me, fighting again. But this time he was getting hurt, I wanted to yell but no sound came out of my mouth. I don't know why but I started to cry. Then he disappeared. **_

"_**Don't worry about me."**_

_**I turned in the direction of the voice and he was there again, standing right next to me.**_

"_**Thanks for worrying about me." He whispered in my ear then, he kissed my cheek.**_

My eyes shot open, I blushing like mad. I fell forward and accidentally slammed my hands on the table. I realized that I was still in class and all eyes were on me. Everyone was staring at me, waiting for an explanation. I regained my composure as quickly as possible.

_I hope my face isn't still red. I have to get out of here._

"This class is stupid. I'm 'outta here" I said as I got up and walked out of class. They didn't even wait for the door to shut before, they all started gossiping.

_Great just great! And what was that dream? Why can't I get him out of my head? He knows about my outer character too. And he makes me blush. This is bad, really bad... I think? _

I didn't want to go home; I decided I would continue take a nap on the roof.

I opened the door to the roof and noticed something on the floor. It was a person.

_OF COURSE! The one person I don't want to see right now is here. Wait is he asleep?_

I got closer. That was definitely Ikuto.

_Wow he looks so calm. He's actually really cute when he's asleep. _I knelt down to get a closer look. _Sooo cute!_ I couldn't resist, I couldn't look away. He was adorable like this. He moved a little.

_Crap! Don't wake up! Please don't wake up. _

While I was busy freaking out, he reached out and pulled me down with him. He wrapped his arm around me and I was trapped. Thank god he didn't wake up.

_AHHH how do I get out of this? What if he wakes up? How am I going to explain something like this._

I panicked. My dream kept replaying in my head. My face felt hot. If my face was red earlier it was beyond red now_. I have to stay still. I can't move or he will definitely wake up. But I have to get out of here! Or maybe we could stay like this... NO I have to get out. _I tried to slowly move his hand away. I looked at his face to see if he woke up. He didn't, I set his arm down and got on my feet.

"SUCCESS!" I yelled in triumph. _STUPID AMU_

He definitely woke up this time. So I ran behind the wall to hide. _Damn it all!_ _SO CLOSE me and my big mouth._

**Ikuto P.O.V**

_What is she doing? Staring at me, huh. This could be fun._

I suppressed a smirk. I wanted to smirk so bad, but that would give me away. I waited for her to get closer and when she was close enough, I reached out and pulled her down with me.

_Let's see what she does now. _

It took her a while to do anything.

_Did she give up already? How boring. _

I was ready to open my eyes. To my surprise she grabbed me arm and moved it. Any normal person would have left right away. I mean come on, I'm a 'delinquent'. But instead she yelled "SUCCESS" at the top of her lungs.

_What a funny girl. Why did she hide. Well time to 'wake up'._

I sat up and looked in the opposite direction. I guess, she thought this was her chance to sneak away.

_Wrong._

When she was half way to the door I decided to speak.

" I know you're there." I said

She froze. I turned around to look at her.  
"Oh!" She said, "I didn't know anyone was up here. Well I need to um get to class anyway"

_She was trying to play it off like she had just walked in. Clever, but that won't work on me. I'm not done with you just yet Amu._

**Amu P.O.V**

_I think he bought it. _

As I turned to walk out the door he said "Wait."

"What?" I asked.

"Let's have a little fun" He said. He looked dead serious.

_HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME! _

I panicked . I tried to back away as fast as I could but being the klutz that I am I tripped. I braced for impact. He ran over to me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me to him just before I hit the ground. It was a close call. This guy was fast.

He saved me. Again.

"L-Let go of me pervert" I said trying not to blush.

He smirked "Pervert? Me? I think we both know who the real pervert here is. Watching me sleep with this big smile on your face. I feel violated" He said as his smirk grew.

"I wasn't smiling!" I shouted in defense.

"Ah, but you admit to watching me." He said with that sexy smirk. I mean that stupid smirk...

"Wah? Bu- But that's..." I had no comeback, this delinquent defeated me.

"I think I'll have to punish you." He said as he came closer.

Once our faces were only inches apart, I shut my eyes and braced myself. _He's going to kiss me. What do I do. What should I- huh?_

_HE! HE! HE BIT MY EAR!_

"YOU BIT MY EAR" I yelled!

He started laughing "You are so funny! hahah This is the most I've laughed in a long time." he said as he laughed.

I blushed. _So embarrassing! _ I started to walk away.

**Ikuto P.O.V**

_Wow_. _What an interesting girl._ _Wait is she leaving? I wish she'd stay for a little longer. I hope I didn't make her mad. _  
"Wait" I said  
"What?" She hissed.  
_Yep she's mad._  
"Are you mad?" I asked. Of course I knew the answer but I want to see what she would say.  
"Not at all." She tried to say calmly. Then the bell rang for the next class.  
"I have to go now" she said. She didn't look like she wanted to go.  
"You don't have to go you know" I said.  
"I need to go to class." She said.  
"Need? Or should?" I said.  
"What does that mean?" She asked  
_So innocent._

"It means you're not going to die if you miss class." I replied.  
She thought about it for a minute, bit her lip, And sat down against the wall. She looked relieved that she didn't have to go to class. I wonder why...

_Why is she so far away, I wonder if I really do scare her._  
"Hey" I said.  
"Hmm?" She looked up at me.  
"Why are you so far away?" I asked.  
She shrugged and came to sit by me.  
I patted my lap, gesturing for her to have a seat on it.  
"Yeah, not gonna happen Tsukiyomi." She said, giggling.  
I laughed.  
"You'll come around. They always do." I said jokingly.  
"That's the most cliché thing anyone has ever said to me." She laughed.  
We sat in silence for a little while. She was clearly thinking about something, she looked upset like usual. _What ever it is must be why she came here in the first place._  
"Amu?" I said.  
No answer.  
"Amu?" I repeated. I've never been one to care about other people's petty issues, but this was different. She was different.  
I pulled her into my arms.  
"Ahh!" She yelled in slight shock.  
"Hey why are you so spaced out all the time?" I asked still holding her. She didn't even try to move, she must be really bothered.  
She sighed. "Just thinking"  
I motioned for her to continue.  
"It's a long story." She said as she sat back up.  
"I've got time." I said. I was curious about what she did this time.  
"It's embarrassing... Besides why would I tell you? I don't even know you." She said.  
"All the more reason to. I won't judge you, I mean what do I care what you do? I don't know you, so it doesn't affect me giving me no reason to judge you." I said bluntly.  
She hesitated but she told me. I think she was over reacting; it didn't sound so bad. She just said she fell asleep in class and woke up suddenly.  
"That's not so bad" I said.  
"We'll it is to me, you don't understand. I do things like this to often it really messes things up" she said.  
"How so?" I asked. _She's probably talking about her little facade._  
"I have a reputation to with hold. What will people think If I don't keep it up?" She said. This reputation thing really stresses her out.  
"Who cares." I said.  
"Well my friends." She said dryly. The way she said friends made it sound like she didn't like them.  
"Then are they really your friends?" I asked rhetorically.  
"Well what if your friends thought badly of you, how would you feel?" She asked trying to defend herself.  
"Screw them. I don't give a shit what they think. I'm my own person." I said "and so are you."

I felt like some wise teacher or something saying that. She stayed quiet.  
"If you don't like your friends why don't you make some new ones?" I asked.

She was really hilarious, don't people usually like that? She was also very cute,caring, and she seemed nice. She was different from the girls I knew, it was refreshing.  
The question clearly angered her.

"It's not that simple!" She yelled.  
_Oh crap._ _What did I do now?_  
"I'll have you know I've tried! It's hard! People won't accept me for who I really am. I just know it. And why would they? Who could accept someone as simple as me. I'm to boring." She looked like she was going to cry. She was wrong. Simple? Her? She was the most over the top person I've met, but in a good way.

"I accept you" I said "if I can accept you then so can anyone and everyone else. Stop doing what your so called friends want you to do. If it just makes you miserable." She looked at me with wide eyes. Then she... hugged me? This girl that I hardly new. Was hugging me... I don't hug people ever. If someone else hugged me like this, I would have to beat them senseless. But when she did it, hugging didn't bother me one bit.  
This girl was growing on me. And that was dangerous.

She decided to get back to class after lunch had ended. She walked out the door.  
I began to think to myself how it felt being around her. What they hell was this? I couldn't be feeling this. I don't feel. I can't feel. I'm a 'delinquent'.  
Before I had time to really think,she was back.  
She blushed, she did that a lot.  
"Can.. Can I talk to you again some time?" She asked. Every rational bone in my body told me to tell her no.  
But instead I said "Anytime."  
She smiled a brilliant smile and left again. I sighed. Battling with myself in my head.

I need to stay away from this girl. But at this point, I don't know if I can.

As Amu walked away again she smiled, a friend! She had a new friend. But this was different, she felt differently about him than any friend she had before. Being the stubborn girl she was she brushed this off. Was this the beginning of a friendship or something more?

**Hello again! Thank you for reading chapter two of my story. And thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far! You guys really make me happy. I plan on publishing new chapters every Friday. I will try my best to keep up with that and publish consistently. But I do have a lot going on this summer a job and unfortunately a lot of summer homework that I've procrastinated too long on (stupid school xc I mean, stay in school kids) so if I don't manage to get a new chapter up on Friday, I will publish it as soon as possible. ****Well bye for now! **


End file.
